Fairy Tail vs One Piece: Humor Battles
by MasterPichu123
Summary: Coming to you the Humor Battles! Watch (read technically) humorous battles between One Piece and Fairy Tail. The outcomes may be a bit insane so enjoy.
1. Round 1

**Round 1- Ice Princess Gray Fullbuster vs Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro**

Zoro unsheathes his Sandai Kitetsu in an instant and charges towards Gray.

Gray creates two ice swords using his maker magic in an attempt to block Zoro's attack but Gray's ice swords are broken within a fourth of a second.

Zoro slices Gray's chest using the dull side of his sword.

Gray falls unconscious declaring Zoro the winner!

Until Juvia attacks Zoro out of anger for harming her dear beloved Gray.

Zoro states that he used the dull side of his sword.

Juvia blinks stupidly once, then twice, then a third and final time.

Juvia grabs Gray's feet and drags him away.

Zoro is the winner! Gray is out! Who could have expected this outcome?

Everyone from One Piece raises their hands plus Laxus.

Now please prepare for the next round coming up!


	2. Round 2

**Round 2- Fairy Queen Erza Scarlet vs Cat Burglar Nami**

Erza summons her swords. Nami pulls out her Clima Tact.

Nami summons her lightning attack and attempts to strike Erza.

Erza dodges the attack and it goes straight towards Laxus.

Laxus is conveniently standing behind Erza.

Laxus eats Nami's lightning.

Natsu begins fighting Gray.

Sanji and Brook begin gushing over the "Beautiful Women".

Erza threatens Natsu and Gray.

Nami punches Sanji and Brook.

Erza and Nami both walk off complaining about men.

Winner: Not Natsu, Gray, Sanji or Brook!

Now who could have expected this outcome?

All the females raise their hands.

Good news is Laxus got lunch!

Natsu attempts to punch Laxus.

Natsu gets struck by lightning.

Let's just go to the next match...


	3. Round 3

_**Before I start this chapter I just want to thank those of you who have read this story. If something is written incorrectly feel free to let me know. I'd also appreciate a review or two but I'm not saying you have to review. It would just be nice to get some feedback on my story. Also, I'm writing this story without them having conversations but if you truly want me to write what the characters say then let me know and I might consider it. Maybe.**_

**Round 3- Gildarts Clive vs Red-Haired Shanks**

Gildarts stares at Shanks seemingly confused.

Shanks lets out a loud "Dahahaha!"

Gildarts exclaims that they look like the could be brothers.

Shanks informs Gildarts that any brother of his wouldn't be so old.

Gildarts states that even if he's old he can still out-drink Shanks.

Shanks gets angry.

The two men decide to have a drinking contest.

3 hours later the two men are passed out on the ground.

Neither of them won.

Cana outdrank them.

Both.

Winner: It is obviously Cana, anyone else winning would be ridiculous.

Could anyone predict this outcome?

Cana raises her hand.

Laxus makes a sarcastic comment about Cana.

Gildarts attacks Laxus.

I think Laxus should just go home...

Hopefully the next round will be normal.

_**I should probably add a disclaimer. I don't and never will own Fairy Tail or One Piece. Are disclaimers required? Or is it just to be polite? One more thing I forgot to mention. If you want specific people to have a battle then leave a review and I'll see if I can come up with a some sort of match. Just don't be too disappointed if it's not quite what you had in mind.**_


	4. Round 4

_**Yo, here is the next chapter of Humor Battles! Enjoy!**_

**Round 4- Happy vs Cotton Candy Lover Tony Tony Chopper**

Happy smirks seeing Chopper.

Happy then calls Chopper a tanuki and states that he will beat him.

Chopper yells that he's a reindeer and insults Happy.

Happy states he will win the battle for he has wings.

The Straw-Hats then grin knowing that the blue cat has lost.

Fairy Tail members all cheer on Happy.

Chopper uses a rumble ball and goes into monster point.

Happy faints.

Natsu decides that the dragon slayers should all attack Chopper.

Laxus, Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu use their dragon roars...

Or try to at least.

Chopper picks up the dragon Slayers.

Somehow they all suddenly felt very ill, including Laxus.

Laxus ate some bad fish he got from Happy.

Winner: Chopper is! Even though he is now unable to move.

Did you expect this outcome?

Silence...

Um...Hello? Where did everyone go?!

_**What did you think of this chapter? If you want to see specific characters battle then be sure to leave a review! **_


	5. Round 5

_**Here is a match requested by Kid! Hope you enjoy!**_

**Round 5- Flame Brain Natsu Dragneel vs Fire Fist Portgas D. Ace**

Natsu wanted to face someone who uses fire.

Mavis mentioned a ghost who uses fire.

Natsu demanded Mavis bring him in for a fight.

Mavis uses some weird magic so that Natsu can see ghosts.

Natsu stares at all the ghostly people surrounding them.

Ace charges at Natsu catching his arm fire in the process.

Just as he was about to punch Natsu, his arm was bitten.

Natsu questions why his arm is fire.

Ace states that it's a devil fruit.

Natsu thought devil fruit eaters lose their devil fruit abilities after dying.

Ace tells Natsu that they keep the ability even after death.

Ace then falls asleep.

Natsu blinks.

Ace wakes up.

Ace gets bored so he punches Natsu and sends him flying.

Winner: Ace is but he's dead so it doesn't count.

Now who could have expected this outcome?

The _dead_ Whitebeard Pirate raise their hands.

Meanwhile Natsu crashes into Laxus's house while Laxus is there.

He gets electrocuted.

I'm starting to think that Laxus should just go on a job.

Why don't I just go to the next match?

_**Well, How was this chapter? Leave a review of what you think. If anyone else has a request then leave a review. Also, just to clarify this takes place outside of Magnolia and Natsu is on his own. Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Round 6

**_Alrighty! Here is the next match! Hope you enjoy it!_**

**Round 6- Black Steel Gajeel Redfox vs Soul King Brook**

Gajeel walks onto the battlefield sporting his white suit and hat.

Brook places his shades over his eyes.

The two men both pull out...oddly shaped guitars?

Brook begins singing Bone To Be Wild.

Gajeel starts to sing Best Friend.

Gajeel gets booed and has stuff thrown at him

Brook gets angry seeing a fellow musician criticized for their music.

Brook attacks those who dared insult Gajeel's music.

The two men decide they don't want to fight each other.

Gajeel suggests a duet.

The musicians then compose the most obnoxious song in existence.

Soon the Navy and Rune Knights make an appearance to destroy the song.

Fairy Tail and One Piece characters alike attack them together.

Winner: I don't even think this counted as a fight...

How could anyone predict this outcome?!

Laxus states that a physic would be able to.

I think I'm going to kill Laxus in the next match.

Speaking of the next match...let's head on over!

_**Well, Did you enjoy this match? If anyone has any request leave a review and I'll try to do it ASAP. Also the request for a battle between Sanji and Max is in the idea phase at the moment...meaning I'm still trying to figure out how this match should go. I have a few ideas but I still have to type them up. Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Round 7

_**Alrighty, Here is the next match! It's a request match by Guest. **_

**Round 7- Max Alors vs Black Leg Sanji**

Max smirks knowing that this battle is as good as won.

Sanji calmly lights a cigarette.

Max calls out to Sanji referring to him has "Curly Brows"

Sanji gets pissed and goes in for a kick.

Max holds up a paper...

Sanji gets a nosebleed and falls unconscious?

Max drops the paper on Sanji and walks away.

Winner: Um...I think it's Max...somehow.

Admit it, no one could have expected this outcome.

The straw-hats run to Sanji, well most of them do at least.

Nami picks up the paper.

Nami gets pissed and throws it in some random direction.

The paper lands in front of Makarov.

Makarov picks up the paper.

Makarov then gets a very creepy look on his face.

Laxus takes the paper from Makarov.

Laxus takes said paper and rips it in half without a word.

Wait, I thought Laxus went on a job?

I wonder what was on the paper?

Oh well, Let's just go to the next match!

_**How was this match? Once again if you have any requests let me know. Also if your wondering what was on the paper, it was a picture. Just take a wild guess of what the picture was. Thanks for reading!**_


	8. Round 8

_**Hello readers! I have returned(for who knows how long) with an update to Humor Battles! Yay! Anyways, I'm sure the few readers I had have forgotten this story by now but that's ok because I did too! Just kidding, I actually started playing a mobile game that sapped away my will to write...for two years. I felt myself being consumed by guilt so I figured it was time to do the match requested by pizzajon. Hope you enjoy! Apologies for any decrease in writing ability!**_

**Round 8- Elfman Strauss vs Iron Man Franky**

Franky begins shouting about how super the match is going to be.

Elfman beings chanting "Man! Man! Man"

Franky strikes a pose!

Elfman suddenly charges at Franky with a beast arm active!

Suddenly the doors slam open and Mirajane runs in, sobbing.

Everyone freezes in shock.

Lisanna and Elfman run over to Mira and ask her what happened.

With big, fat tears rolling down her face she exclaims that Laxus called her stupid.

A look of anger crosses Elfman's face.

Elfman then proceeds to shout that he's going to destroy Laxus.

Elfman runs out in hopes of finding and destroying Laxus.

Elfman finally finds Laxus waiting for a train and begins interrogating him.

Laxus glares and shocks Elfman with his lightning and then gets on his train.

Elfman passes out.

Meanwhile Franky is listening to Mirajane's tale while bawling.

Winner: Due to certain circumstances Elfman has forfeited the match. Franky wins!

At least Laxus went on his job?

I don't even know what is going on anymore…

Also, Mira was called stupid because she tripped and almost fell into the canal.

Thankfully, she didn't fall in because Laxus happened to catch her before he left.

Aww! Laxus is so nice. Maybe Elfman should listen to the whole story next time?

Anyways! Onto the next round!

**_If you have any requests then leave a review, I'll try to do it...someday. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
